Hope X Despair
by animevampire21
Summary: Komaeda wakes up in a drugged daze to see a bear, no wait not a bear, it's now a female? TW: This is not consented sex. If you are offended or triggered by such do not read! PWP/lemon/hentai if you want to call it that


**Junko X Komaeda (drugged, hate)**

Komaeda looked up from the strangely padded floor to see Monokuma staring down at him. He 'tsk'ed at the sight of such a hopeless creature; his hatred towards the creature could not be expressed with words. He watched as the bears black and white strips moved blending into each other then moving apart. Every motion it had was slowed and blurred; he wanted the blasted thing to stay still.

Suddenly the bear was no longer there, instead was some golden threads of what he assumed were hair. He watched as the figure which owned said hair lifted him up. The female showed no signs of trouble in doing so. She grinned from ear to ear as she slipped Komaeda's coat from his slumped shoulders. He did nothing but watched his body swaying in struggle to stay up. She had let her grip on where she had been supporting him go. He was not quite sure of where she had been holding him in the first place as his body was tingling everywhere.

The blonde haired woman had spoken to him as she cut down his top. He didn't hear what she had said, being distracted by the thin trail of pink flowing down his chest. It looked furry in his sight which made him feel… distracted. A noise which could have been a cackle was heard, or perhaps the blonde woman was dying, either way it sounded terrible in Komaeda's ears. He wanted to tell her to close her mouth but he was unable do so; instead all he heard a broken noises being produced. _How pathetic_, he thought to himself as he tried to speak again. After a while of failed attempts Komaeda decided to give up.

The blonde haired woman then laughed at the poor boy that swayed on the spot. He had yet not fallen when she had pulled him into a standing position however she knew he would soon. The drug she had put into his drink was more than enough to knock out a wild beast and of course the albino had been knocked out within seconds. The woman giggled at the thought, how nostalgic! Her eyes swirled as she seen the anger form in Komaeda's eyes; as he tried to function his body and failed miserably. She can feel the despair fill the room. Yes, Junko was going to have fun.

She pulled out a knife from where she had previously slotted within her large chest. She then moved it to Komaeda's thighs. She slowly cut the flesh and jeans there. The boy didn't seem able to feel it as of yet but Junko knew he would soon. Excitement grew the more she cut him. She thought of the despair it would bring him. He looked at the blood like it was a puzzle on a cross word. After a couple slashes the jean leg fell to Komaeda's feet his eyes falling with them. "Dammit" he muttered and Junko noted that it is the first thing he is able to say.

She then moved to the next leg her smile grew wider and wider. Then Komaeda let out a grunt of pain and she knew he could now feel it but only slightly. When she cut off the second jean leg Komaeda fell to the ground. His jaw made a loud crack as it greet the floor. Junko sniggered and put her legs at either side of the albino. She leant on his chest and whispered into his ear "oh, how despairing." He tried to move away with a clear sign of disgust in his face but Junko didn't let him escape. She pushed his top that had been cut away, this exposed his chest. She watched as it heaved up and down. She moved her fingers on top of his ribs, scratching him in places. He lets out a low groan in reaction towards her actions. Junko was unsure wither or not it was from arousal or pain. Either way she knew he would feel despaired or more despaired is a better way to put it.

She pulled down her own top and bra exposing her chest. Komaeda tried to look away but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her naked chest. She moved his hand up to it and moved them in circling motions, moaning at the looks he'd draw her. He looked so unhappy, so angry, so despaired. Ah yes she loved this. She then moved to the albino's legs, licking and biting them where she could before completely removing what was left of clothing from the boy. Komaeda was now naked, disgusted and drooling. The sight of his despair and hatred made her so much more turned on. Where was his hope? She thought as she licked her lips.

It wasn't long before she became bored of the foreplay and skipped right to the main event. Komaeda could now clearly make out her figure. He could feel the unbearable pain flash up his veins. He restrained as many noises as he could; he was so weak and pathetic. He felt so angry with the situation. Of course his anger only turned Junko on more. She was so excited by his despair; even small fries like him are attractive in despair. It was simply despairing itself that she could be attracted to such.

She grabbed at the boys fully hardened cock and squeezed. It was leaking pre-cum, of course it would be, she had drugged him but she thought she'd milk what she could. "Oh you dirty boy." She whispered as she slowly jerked it with one hand, the other hand removing her underwear. "You're turned on by this aren't you? You like being token, don't you?" His eyes widened, oh yes that was what she wanted. He looked so disappointed in himself. "No…" He mumbles in a hopeless voice. She moved her pussy into position. "Oh I think you do. You're just desperate to get inside. You want me to fuck you dry." He shook his head at her words and her grin widened.

She slammed down on the boy, hard; the noises of flesh and juices echoed as she did so. Komaeda let out a loud gasp and Junko let out a moan. It had hurt her but she enjoyed the pain. She licked her lips as she began to thrust. She did so quickly angling into a spot where she could see stars. Komaeda grunted and moaned in failed attempts to hold in the noises. He was despairing so much and Junko loved it. "Ah, ah, moan louder, you love this!" She shouted and Komaeda bit his lip. "You want to fill me to the brim with your, ah, ah, cum. You want me to ride you until you c- ah, can't cum anymore!" His eyes were closed. Junko no longer cared as she pushed herself down on him. Her pink flesh was in view but of course he couldn't see it. She fondled her chest as she pushed herself down; her moans bounced off of the walls. Her eyes rolled behind her skull. Her nails were digging into Komaeda's chest leaving more blood trails. He was shaking and she knew that he was going to cum at any moment. She let her moans become louder as she thrusted harder into him. His head twisted from side to side whist hers was facing the ceiling. That's when Komaeda filled her with a loud groan. Her walls were full and she gasped and moaned as she felt it flow inside of her. After a couple more thrusts her cum sprayed everywhere. She rode out her orgasm with loud, lust filled moans. She looked down to see that Komaeda was exhausted and to the brink of tears, that he refused to let fall.

"Eww, how messy! Senpai should be more careful! Are you tired are you~?" Junko asked leaning forward; she had still not pulled out and Komaeda's over sensitive cock registered her movement more than his eyes did. He looked away from her. He was so humiliated and in great pain. He wanted to kill the vermin on top of him but he was also unbearably tired. "Don't fall asleep Komaeda-kun, we still have round two!"


End file.
